The invention relates to the field of nondestructive testing of electronic components. It relates more particularly to the of field of installations for testing such components.
The performance levels of electronic chips, especially of microprocessors, are always being raised. At the present time, the electrical currents that these components are considered to withstand exceed ever increasing thresholds and for ever longer periods.
To perform the tests on such components correctly, power, especially current, supply devices that would allow such currents to be obtained rapidly and for long enough times are desired.
The present invention will improve the situation.